There are a variety of types of online user groups and social networks in existence today. Users are able to follow members of their social networks and can view pictures, videos, and share information. Typically, users can share pictures or videos by capturing the pictures/videos and then uploading them manually to the online social network. Members of the social network can then view the pictures/videos.
Social networks typically do not include any automated ways of uploading pictures/videos. In addition, once pictures/videos are uploaded, there is no way of automatically combining these pictures/videos.
A need, therefore, exists for a more flexible method and apparatus for media sharing.